


Puff the Magic Bucky

by Bk_Betty



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bk_Betty/pseuds/Bk_Betty
Summary: When Bucky is turned into a baby dragon, Steve has to play babysitter to a petulant toddler of a mythical creature. What could possibly go wrong?





	Puff the Magic Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/gifts).



> This is my seventh and final contribution for the Tumblr Ficlet challenge started by [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark) and [Parrannnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah)! I’ve had a wonderful time participating in this challenge and I look forward to doing it again! 
> 
> This is a follow-up to [What Did You Do, Bucky?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715367) because [Chicklette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklette/pseuds/chicklette) asked for more baby dragon Bucky.
> 
> And shout out to [paintingwalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingwalls/pseuds/paintingwalls) for the title inspiration!
> 
>  **Wrath** is the prompt. I thought of baby dragon Bucky, which made me think of fire and it somehow led to this ball of crazy. Once again, if you see any typos or mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy a trip into my weird ass mind!

Steve wakes up to the sound of something being dragged across their bedroom floor. He is reluctant to open his eyes because he knows nothing good will come of it. After unsuccessfully attempting to will away the noise with the power of his mind, he takes a peak. Bucky, still in baby dragon form, is pulling a king sized pillow out of their bedroom with his teeth.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Steve chastises Baby Dragon Bucky.

Bucky startles, dropping the pillow from his mouth and shuffling away from it. As if Steve hasn’t already caught him.

“I thought you were asleep,” Bucky says, trying not to look guilty.

Steve let’s his head fall back onto the bed. He closes his eyes, hoping he wakes up and finds out this whole ordeal has been a terrible nightmare. He counts to ten, looks up at the ceiling and then glances down to the floor. Sadly, his wish didn’t come true.

It has been three days since Steve walked into utter chaos in the firing range. It took everyone human a while to wrestle all the animals and sandwiches into submission. Once everything was contained, Bucky admitted he asked Loki if he got a volume discount on clothes at Hot Topic. Insulting the God of Mischief is an easy way to get yourself turned into a baby dragon.

Thor promptly went in search of his wayward brother in hopes of convincing Loki to change Bucky back to a human. However, Thor had so far been unable to find him. Which meant Steve was stuck babysitting an infant mythical creature with Bucky’s penchant for trouble.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, they discovered a not-so-fun side effect of Bucky’s dragonry. [Steve is fully aware dragonry is not an actual word but he has run out of fucks to give. He has been living with a BABY DRAGON for three damn days. He’s never wanted to get drunk this badly in his entire life].

But to make matters worse, whenever Bucky gets angry, he breathes fire. The first time it happened, they were flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Bucky was happily snuggled into a dog bed on the sofa. Steve had bought him the fluffiest, most extravagant dog bed he could find. Baby Dragon Bucky absolutely loved the damn thing. As his tail thumped against the cushioning, his little dragon face lit up when he saw American Pickers.

“Stop! I haven’t seen this episode,” Bucky said.

Steve fucking hated American Pickers. All the disorder and junk Mike and Frank rummaged through made his skin itch. And Bucky was well aware of his hatred for the show. Steve knew the little shit was using his misfortune to get his way. Steve, however, wasn’t having it.

“You know I hate this show,” Steve complained continuing on to another channel.

Bucky let out a high pitched whine, stamping his foot, hoof, what the fuck have you. Steve looked on, horrified he had legally bound himself to this man beast. He tried to ignore the sound, refusing to go back to the History Channel.

Then, much to his surprise, their curtains were suddenly on fire. He turned to Bucky, who looked equally as shocked. Well, as shocked as a baby dragon’s face could manage.

“What the actual fuck was that?!” Steve shrieked.

Bucky scratched at the blanket in his bed, dragon head hanging low. “I don’t know. I felt this almost blinding rage because you wouldn’t let me watch Pickers. When I opened my mouth, fire came out.”

After that, they tried valiantly to keep Bucky calm. But despite their best efforts, an overly flirtatious reporter interviewing Steve watched in horror as all her recording equipment was engulfed in flames. Then Steve made the mistake of taking Bucky to Prospect Park to stretch his legs. Hipsters playing dreadful music came back from their frisbee game to a melted speaker system. And the less said about the incident at Pinkberry, the better.

With all of those thoughts floating through his head, Steve is hesitant to ask about the pillow.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re dragging our bedding around the house?”

Bucky shakes his little dragon head, something Steve refuses to admit is adorable. Bucky finally relents when he realizes Steve won’t let the matter rest. 

“The pillow smells like you and I miss your scent,” he says sheepishly.

Bucky’s voice is so small and filled with sorrow, it breaks Steve’s heart. They agreed it would be safer for Steve if Bucky slept in his dog bed. He still had the occasional nightmare, which Sam felt could trigger Bucky’s fire breathing abilities. While it was odd not having Bucky beside him, it never occurred to Steve that Bucky would miss him too.

Steve gets out of bed, sitting on the floor and motioning for Bucky to get in his lap. Baby Dragon Bucky clamors onto his legs, circling a few times before finding a comfortable position. Steve lays his hand on the scaly bumps that cover his husband’s back, fingers aching to touch Human Bucky’s skin.

“I know this hasn’t been easy, Buck. But Thor is going to find Loki and we’ll make him change you back. Even if I have to dangle him from the roof.”

Bucky huffs, digging his baby dragon nose into Steve’s stomach. They sit there for a while, Steve singing a lullaby he remembered from his childhood while Bucky snuffles contentedly. It’s only Jarvis reminding Steve of his briefing with Maria that pulls him away.

As Steve prepares to leave, he reminds Bucky not to watch the news. “We both know it will only upset you. So no coaxing Jarvis to turn it on for you, okay?”

Baby Dragon Bucky nods, nuzzling his baby dragon face against Steve. “I’ll be fine alone for a few hours,” he yaps at Steve’s shin.

Throughout the briefing, however, Steve can’t help but worry. He hasn’t left Bucky alone since the dragon transformation. His imagination is working overtime, every worst case scenario running through his head. Is Bucky safe? Will he burn down their kitchen? Did he make sure the door was locked? Maria can tell he’s distracted, so she offers to reschedule.

Steve enthusiastically agrees, grateful she understands his concerns. The very concerns that come roaring full tilt to the front of his mind when he comes home to an empty apartment. The television is turned to Fox News ( _goddamn it, Jarvis_ , Steve thinks) but there is no sign of Bucky. After frantically searching every room, he calls out to Jarvis.

“Is Bucky in The Tower?” he shouts at the ceiling.

“I’m scanning for him now,” the AI responds.

Before Jarvis can report back, a breaking news alert flashes across their television.

“Our building is under a security lock down after the shrubbery in front of our entrance was set on fire,” a frazzled looking anchor reports. “Firefighters have contained the series of fires and police are now searching for the perpetrator or perpetrators. More details as they become available.”

“Sir, I believe I have located Buc… Mr. Barnes-Rogers.”

Steve sighs because he really is done with all this shit. “First of all, I know you call him Bucky, Jarvis. No need to pretend. Second, I’m fairly certain I know where to find our wandering Drogon.”

Steve grabs his keys and leather jacket as he heads out. He figures he should stop by a florist on his way to collect Baby Dragon Bucky. He can arrange delivery of Pepper’s favorite flowers to her office as a preemptive apology. Because he knows she’s going to have a gigantic public relations mess to clean up.


End file.
